LO QUE DIGA TU CORAZÓN
by Persa Uchiha Kaioh
Summary: Continuación de "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO" Familia reunida, si, bebe nuevo, si, gustarle a 2 amigas que tienen mucho en común, como sus versiones oscuras...eso no estaba planeado, ni siquiera deberían aparecer en este momento. Haruka y Michiru incluidas.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

 **-¡¿EMBARAZADA?!** -

4 años después y con una apariencia de 20 años, esa reacción volvía a ser presente en mi vida pero esta vez no era porque mi mamá, Michiru Kaioh o Lady Neptune, me estuviese dando la maravillosa noticia de que esperaba otro bebe, cosa que Aoi y a mi nos dio una tremenda felicidad y a la vez dudas porque apenas nos estábamos conformando como familia y un nuevo miembro era...extraño.

Bueno, ahora no esperaba un hermanito o hermanita, sino que me estaba enterando que pronto formaría mi propia familia. ¿Cómo? con ayuda de mi padre Haruka Tenoh, sin que lo supiera del todo más bien y con ayuda de Star Figther.

Como decía, haría lo mismo que hizo mi papá con mi mamá, formar una familia con la persona que amaba y eso me alegraba mucho, por lo que sin pensarlo, me acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza antes de separarme y mirarla a los ojos

- **¿Estás feliz, Sora?** -

 **-Por supuesto que si amor, hemos pasado muchas cosas y un bebe...wow, no lo puedo creer-** no lo pude evitar y solo me acerco a besarla suavemente en sus labios con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Si, estaba feliz, pero ahora me preocupaba la reacción que pudieran tener mis padres, sobre todo Michiru. De todas formas se enteraría, no ahora, después, ahora solo quería disfrutar de mi amada y del momento tan íntimo que estábamos teniendo en las afueras de Tokio de Crystal.

Como dije antes, habían pasado 4 años cuando mi madre me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada y en todo ese tiempo han pasado varias cosas, unas alegres, otras no tanto pero que sirvieron para llegar a este punto de mi historia.

 **~4 AÑOS ATRÁS~**

Aoi y Sora miraban sin saber que decir a su madre, quien junto a Haruka comenzaban a dudar si había sido buena idea al darles la noticia en este momento

- **Aoi...Sora...** -

- **¿Será niño?!-** pregunta Aoi a lo que Saturn se cubría su boca para evitar reírse

- **¿Será niña?!** \- ahora Sora preguntaba al ponerse de pie y colocar con fuerza sus manos en la mesa

- **Chicas, chicas, calma** \- trataba de decir Haruka -solo tiene un mes de embarazo y apenas hoy lo confirmamos-

- **Wow...un bebe nuevo** \- decía Sora mientras se sentaba y miraba a Saturn

- **Tienes la misma reacción que tuve yo cuando supe que Michiru estaba embarazada de ustedes 2** -

Sora mira a Saturn y en los pocos minutos que llevaba de haber regresado apenas se había fijado bien en ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que, a su gusto, seguía hermosa y menos pudo evitar el sonrojo cuando recordó a Hotaru, aparte, la mirada de lady Saturn es como si le quisiera decir algo pero no sabía que podría ser.

 **-¿Y qué hiciste?** \- pregunta Aoi al notar que Sora se había sonrojado al ver a Saturn, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas sobre lo que había hecho con Hotaru

- **Jure que sería la mejor hermana mayor en la historia, prometí que siempre velaría por ustedes 2** \- decía Saturn mientras le sonreía a las 2 hermanas y luego miraba a Haruka y Michiru - **siempre les agradeceré que me dieran la oportunidad de ser su hija y que me dieran la oportunidad de ser parte de sus vidas** -

Algo en las palabras de Saturn hicieron sentir cierto malestar a Sora pero sabía que debía de hablar con ella, recordando que tenían una plática pendiente de por si. Lo mejor era evitar pensar en eso y mejor concentrarse en que ahora vendría un nuevo ser, un nuevo bebe y lo más importante, debía recuperar el tiempo que había perdido sin sus padres. Tenía muchos deseos de poder conocer a Neptune como era debido, como su madre.

Después de la cena Saturn se disculpo y se puso de pie para irse.

 **-¿Segura que no quieres pasar la noche aquí?** \- pregunta Haruka mientras se sostiene de Michiru a lo que Sora observa como su madre abrazaba de la cintura a su padre

 **-Gracias pero creo que es mejor que disfruten de este momento los 4 y bueno, supongo que las chicas querrán descansar-** dijo Hotaru antes de salir de la casa y despedirse aunque se queda mirando a Sora, como si quisiera decirle algo - **buenas noches** -

Aoi y Sora se miraron pero en parte tenía razón, querían descansar, volver a acostumbrarse a su época y disfrutar de que ambas al fin tendrían la familia que siempre habían soñado.

 **-¿Saben? estoy feliz de que por fin estén de regreso** \- Haruka mira a sus hijas antes de acercarse y abrazar a las 2 al mismo tiempo.

Para Sora esto era nuevo, tener a su madre y su hermana en la misma casa al fin era una realidad, al fin podía ponerle un rostro a su mamá y ciertamente no culpaba a su papá de haberse enamorado de ella. Solo era cuestión de adaptarse, ya no se trataba solo de Sora y su papá o Aoi y su mamá, ahora eran familia y tenía muchos deseos de ver como funcionaba esa relación.

Ya en su nueva habitación, Sora se encontraba mirando el techo, a oscuras y con muchas inquietudes de lo que le esperaba. Su salud estaba al 100% así que ya podía dedicarse a entrenar para cuidar a la pequeña dama pero recordaba que Plut le había hecho un comentario y que al parecer su presencia no sería necesaria.

 **-Podría ser como mi papá...** \- dijo para si misma al pensar en la posibilidad de tener que cuidar a la joven princesa a la distancia - **no estaría mal** \- era una idea para nada despreciable, menos cuando aun recordaba la última vez que la había visto.

Sin más por pensar, Sora se queda dormida profundamente, al fin podría dormir como era debido, en su casa, en su realidad y con su familia aunque extrañaría a la gente del pasado, sobre todo a Hotaru y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se forma en su rostro aunque estaba profundamente dormida.

 **-¡SORAAA**!- el grito de Aoi asusto a Sora, quien de puro milagro no cae al suelo

 **-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA AOI?!** \- grita la rubia mientras apartaba el cabello de su rostro para ver con molestia a su hermana -es temprano y casi haces que me de un ataque-

- **No exageres hermana mayor, solo te hablo porque el desayuno ya esta listo-** dijo Aoi mientras se sentaba junto a Sora - **Saturn estaba rara anoche** -

- **¿Qué?** \- pregunta Sora sin entender del todo bien hasta que lentamente va reaccionando

 **-Si, la estuve observando anoche y al principio parecía feliz de que estuviéramos de regreso pero después...es como si hubiera recordado algo que la dejo pensando y digo, no se si entre ustedes ya había un avance pero dejo muy en claro que el lazo entre las 3 es de hermanas** \- dijo Aoi mirando de reojo a Sora quien ya buscaba la forma de amarrarse su cabello

 **-Lo se, me di cuenta de su cambio de actitud** \- Sora suspira y se recarga junto a su hermana - **tengo una plática pendiente con ella o una cita...pero no se si deba decirle lo de Hotaru del pasado-**

- **Supongo, si no lo haces tu lo hará la princesa** -

 **-¿Por qué Rini le diría a Saturn lo que hice en el pasado?** \- pregunta Sora con duda porque no entendía lo que podría decirle la princesa a Sarturn si ella no estuvo presente en el momento en que se daba su relación con Hotaru.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba la pequeña dama en compañía de Saturn

 **-Ya te dije que me digas Hotaru** -

- **Solo si tu me dices Rini** \- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo antes de sentarse en una mesa de jardín, dentro de los jardines del palacio **-por cierto, Plut dice que Aoi y Sora ya regresaron anoche-**

 **-Es verdad, al fin están en casa** \- dice sonriendo un poco aunque no parecía muy convencida - **Sora ha cambiado, se ve mucho mejor físicamente** \- Hotaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente

- **Hotaru, no puedes ocultar el hecho de que te gusta Sora** \- decía Rini con cierta molestia en su interior - **no te culpo por eso pero te recuerdo que son hermanas** -

 **-Pero no de sangre...-**

 **-Y eres mayor que ella** -

 **-Ya lo se Rini, créeme que lo he pensando en este tiempo que Sora no ha estado ¿pero que hago? tiene una mirada hermosa y su forma de ser es tan cálida...-** decía Hotaru suspirando - **es imposible que no me fije en ella y menos cuando sospechoso que yo no le soy indiferente** -

 **-Y si así fuera deberías ponerle un alto-**

- **Pensé que me apoyarías Rini** \- dijo Hotaru mirando a su amiga con cierto recelo

- **Solo trato que te des cuenta en la situación en la que se encuentran** \- decía Rini quien aun recordaba la última vez que vio a Sora me da gusto que te sientas de esa forma pero no de Sora- dijo Rini suspirando - **además, si no te dijo ayer, Sora anduvo de novia en el pasado, así que dudo que ahorita quiera tener algo contigo en estos momentos-**

 **-¿Pero que estas diciendo?-** Hotaru miro a su amiga sin poder creerlo ya que dudaba que en la condición en la que se encontraba Sora y por las circunstancias por las cuales había viajado era lógico pensar que no tendría interés en hacer algo que no fuese resolver sus problemas personales.

- **Eso, no se que más paso en el pasado pero si se es que Sora empezó una relación** -

Hotaru ya no dijo nada. No tenía razón alguna de reclamar algo a Sora porque no eran nada pero por lo menos esperaba que fuera sincera. Obviamente no le iba a decir algo la noche anterior porque no era el momento.

Rini por su parte se sentía mal por intentar impedir una posible relación entre Hotaru y Sora pero aun recordaba lo ocurrido hace unos meses y tenía la sospecha de que Sora sentía algo por ella también, sino, no entendía su reacción al mencionar a Helios y aparte, aun recordaba el malestar de Sora cuando le dijo lo del beso, quizás si sintiera algo por ella.

Haciendo a un lado lo que ella sintiera, quería estar segura de los sentimientos de Sora, no quería que lastimara a su amiga y de paso saber lo que ella misma sentía ante la presencia de Sora.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Bueno, aquí esta la historia...aun no me decido como acabará esto pero espero contar con su ayuda :3_

 _Una historia nueva que espero acompañen, con algo de Haruka y Michiru obvi :v y ayudenme a saber si sera niño o niña, ambos 2...todo es bienvenido en este fic._

 _Salu2._


	2. LO QUE PUEDE ( O NO) SER

**~ 1 ~**

Sora se había quedado pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermana. No entendía del todo bien lo que podría pasar si Rini le contaba a Hotaru lo que había hecho en el pasado pero por lo poco que si lograba entender no era buena idea.

- **Buenos días Sora-** Sora mira hacia la cocina y ve a Michiru preparar la mesa en la que desayunarían - **espero que hallas dormido bien** \- Sora se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza antes de sentarse

- **No puedo quejarme, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que dormí bien-** dijo tranquilamente aunque recuerda en ese momento la noche que compartió con Hotaru y su rostro cambiar de color completamente a uno rojo

 **-¿Ocurre algo Sora?** \- pregunta Haruka quien llegaba con una toalla en su cuello y el cabello un poco mojado

- **N...no nada** -

 **-Seguro recordó a alguien del pasado-** dijo Aoi mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja, haciendo que Sora la mirara feo

 **-¿Podemos saber de quien se trata?** \- pregunta Michiru con curiosidad y más al ver las reacciones de Sora lo que se le hizo muy tierno

- **Eh bueno, es algo complicado-**

- **Debe ser una chica muy linda por lo que veo** \- dijo Haruka sonriendo mientras Aoi miraba de reojo y con una sonrisa en su rostro a su hermana

- **Es...si, lo es** \- Sora realmente no sabía si decir el nombre de quien fue su novia pero ¿qué podría pasar? a final de cuentas, sus padres del pasado ya le habían dado sus puntos de vista y estuvieron de acuerdo - **de hecho, se trata de Hotaru** -

Silencio. Eso era lo que había en ese momento ante la mirada sorprendida de sus padres mientras que Aoi volvía a tomar jugo de naranja para esconder su rostro. Sora por su parte baja la mirada un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a sus padres

- **¿Ho...Hotaru?-** pregunta Haruka con duda, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y deseaba haber escuchado mal

- **Uhm si...-**

Haruka y Michiru se miran entre si sin saber que decir

- **¿Es..es...cómo paso?** \- trata de preguntar Michiru en su intento de ser la voz de la razón

- **Bueno, realmente no se, solo paso** \- dice Sora aunque en su mente recordaba que se había besado con Rini y que de alguna forma las cosas terminaron mal y luego apareció Hotaru - **la situación en aquella época de por si era confusa y complicada** -

- **¿Qué tan complicada?-** pregunta Haruka quien trataba de ocultar su enojo mientras Michiru tomaba su mano para evitar que hiciera o dijera una tontería

- **Uhm bueno tu versión del pasado tuvo una relación con Sailor Star Figther y bueno, Neptune por poco y le vuela la cabeza-**

- **¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLEE!** \- grito Haruka quien al ponerse de pie dio un manotazo en la mesa

 **-Eh...uhm bueno** \- Michiru se había sonrojado y Aoi solo miraba a su madre porque tenía la sospecha de que estaba pensando en algo nada casto y puro **-lo que dice Haruka es cierto, ellos se odiaban en el pasado, hoy...bueno, tiene tiempo que no sabemos de las Star Ligths pero realmente, es imposible-**

 **-Me temo que Sora dice la verdad...** \- Aoi solo juega con su tenedor - **el tal Seiya admitió estar enamorado de Haruka-**

- **Lo ocurrido en el pasado entre ustedes debió afectar demasiado a Haruka-** dijo Sora con un poco de calma al ver que sus padres están sin saber que decir - **un reemplazo supongo que así se le puede decir a esa relación** -

- **¡Eso jamás!** \- exclama Haruka - **Michiru es el ser más maravilloso, hermoso y perfecto que existe en este universo, jamas le buscaría un reemplazo** \- Haruka mira a Michiru y solo sonríe un poco - **es el amor de mi vida** -

 **-Si bueno pero paso aunque sabemos que duro uhm nada porque tu versión del pasado no tardo en ponerse mal** \- dijo Aoi suspirando mientras mira a Sora quien solo asiente con la cabeza

 **-El punto es, que estuve saliendo con Hotaru y todo bien, aun sabiendo que lo nuestro no podía durar...** -

 **-Pero...** \- dijo Michiru mientras alzaba una ceja

 **-No se si se le pueda llamar engaño lo que hice...quiero decir desde hace un tiempo me ha gustado Saturn pero nunca se lo he dicho** \- suspira y baja la cabeza - **siento...siento que le fui infiel y ya se que debería de verla como una hermana mayor pero...pero es...es demasiado para mi la verdad-**

Haruka y Michiru se miran con algo de duda porque el momento que siempre habían temido había llegado.

 **-Realmente...no me lo esperaba** \- decía Michiru antes de tomar un poco de jugo - **Hotaru es una gran chica Sora, no me extraña realmente que te fijaras en ella pero suponiendo que surgiera algo entre ustedes y las cosas no funcionan ¿has pensado lo que puede pasar?** -

- **No...ni siquiera se si quiero que pasen...por lo menos no ahorita** \- dijo Sora suspirando - **han sido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no se si tener una relación sea buena idea-**

 **-De cualquier forma, si deseas tener una relación con Hotaru y esta acepta es un hecho que contarán con nuestro apoyo** \- decía Michiru mirando a Haruka en busca de apoyo a lo que Haruka asiente con la cabeza.

La pareja sabía que el momento de hablar sobre relaciones y esas cosas, había llegado y sus hijas habían notado cierto momento de incomodidad de sus padres por lo que la familia opto por seguir con su desayuno, aun era temprano y de cierta manera, este momento familiar era nuevo, debían disfrutarlo y empezar a adaptarse a ser 4 personas bajo el mismo techo.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Después del encuentro y la plática que tuvo con Rini, Hotaru caminaba con dirección a su pequeña casa que había comprado con ayuda de Haruka y Michiru, casa que se encontraba cerca de la pareja. En su andar, pensaba en lo que había hablado con Rini porque no podía sacar de su cabeza que Sora tuviese novia

- **Quizás, si hubiese hablado con Sora antes...** \- se decía a si misma la joven mientras se acostaba en su cama y miraba al techo - **pero el hubiera no existe...aunque no me imagino la reacción de Haruka y Michiru, podrían molestarse si...** \- Hotaru suspira y se tapa la cara con su almohada - **no puedo hacerlo...es su hija...es mi hermana...-**

Muchas dudas pasaban por la cabeza de Hotaru pero el recordar algo que le dijo Rini empezaba a ser molesto, razonable pero molesto y doloroso.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Hotaru aun se encontraba indignada por la actitud de Rini aunque lograba entender su postura pero la verdad es que esperaba contar con su apoyo_

 _ **-Otra cosa Hotaru, aunque Sora tuviera o no una relación, ¿Sora sabe sobre la Dama 9?** \- _

**~Fin Flashback~**

 **-Si lo supiera, seguro me rechazaría...no creo que le agrade la idea de que estuve a punto de matar a sus padres...de todo lo que hice-** seguía diciendo para si misma.

Hotaru, a pesar de todas las alegrías que vinieron después de volver a nacer no podía olvidar lo que había pasado, el daño que había hecho y que por más que quisiera, sería una carga que llevaría consigo toda su vida.

Precisamente por eso es que en el fondo de su corazón y antes de Sora es que se había negado a tener una relación porque sentía que no lo merecía. Sin embargo, la cercanía con Sora y su mirada azul le hicieron sentir sensaciones nuevas y bueno, Sora físicamente era imposible de ignorar.

Aparte, Sora no solía mostrarlo pero era sensible y amable pero trataba de ser como Haruka, quizás porque con el problema de su corazón no quería parecer débil.

Eran muchas cosas las que pasaban por su cabeza que no sabía ni que hacer hasta que se quedó dormida. Sin duda las emociones humanas eran demasiado para ella y no estaba preparada para eso.

Ni se fijo el tiempo que paso hasta que escucho que tocaban su puerta con algo de insistencia por lo que fue rápido a abrir la puerta para encontrarse de frente con Sora

- **Ey, por un momento pense que no estabas-**

 **-Sora...estaba leyendo y ya sabes, me perdí en mi lectura-** dijo apenada porque no iba a decirle que en verdad se había quedado dormida

- **Uhm...ok, solo quería verte...-** dijo sonrojada a lo que Hotaru sintió una calidez en su interior - **quiero decir, hace mucho que no pláticamos y esas cosas-**

 **-Es cierto-** en ese momento Hotaru se debatía si aceptar o no pero lo cierto es que si quería pasar un rato con Sora - **y si no mal recuerdo, me debes una cita-** dijo con una leve sonrisa y más al ver un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Sora

- **Yo...yo podría ser más tarde, debo buscar unas cosas y...-** el dedo indice de Hotaru se coloca sobre sus labios

 **-No hace falta que me des explicaciones, no tengo planes más tarde asi que te estare esperando o donde tu digas-**

 **-Yo paso, no es problema para mi, de verdad-** dice sonriendo un poco - **bueno, vendré después-**

Sora se acerca a depositar un ltierno beso sobre la mejilla de Hotaru pero algo dentro de Hotaru, sin saber bien el motivo, gira levemente su rostro solo para que sus labios se rozaran sin querer.

La rubia se separa levemente sonrojada pero no dijo nada, solo sonríe y se aparta un poco para verla

- **Vendré después, esperame por favor-** no dijo más y solo se aparto corriendo mientras se despedía con una mano.

Pero Hotaru se quedo quieta porque a su mente apareció una imagen o más bien un recuerdo de ella siendo besada por Sora, pero no era un beso cualquiera, sino uno pasionado y ella correspondía de igual forma.

No lo entendía pero le gustaba y a la vez le asustaba porque podría asegurar que no fue un sueño, ni un deseo profundo de ella, no había llegado a esos extremos de pensamientos con Sora.

Definitivamente debía de esperar por ver a Sora y ver que pasaba después.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Buenas, ya se que ha pasado tiempo y bueno, debo actualizar otras historias pero primero pedir disculpas por la ausencia pero desde septiembre han sido meses dificiles personalmente ya que enfermo mi abuelita y bueno, hasta el 30 de abril estuvo conmigo._

 _Aun no lo supero, fue dificil porque era estar 24 hrs. pendiente de ella pero de una u otra forma ella ya no sufre y yo debo seguir adelante y que mejor con estas historias que me han servido para desconectarme un poco de la realidad._

 _Gracias por el recibir esta historia y a ver en que termina Sora c:_

 _Salu2_


	3. PRIMERA CITA

**~ 2 ~**

Sora se alejó del lugar en donde vivía Hotaru con una ligera sonrisa. Por poco y se besaba con Hotaru y la sensación, el momento le recordó a la Hotaru del pasado y de alguna manera le hizo sentir bien porque pensaba que no le estaba siendo infiel a las 2.

- **Bueno, eso creo** \- dijo para si, sabiendo que había sido imprudente de su parte ir a buscar a Hotaru pero la plática con sus padres y su aprobación, por así decirlo, para conquistar y salir con Hotaru sirvieron para darle ánimos y buscarla.

- **¿Ocurre algo?** -

- **No La...no mamá-** dijo Sora sonriendo al ver a Michiru a unos pasos de ella. Aun le costaba hacerse a la idea de decirle mamá a quien años solo la veía como una amiga muy pero muy cercana a su papá y de la cual le tenía mucho cariño. Pero ahora era real, la mujer que tenía enfrente era su madre y debía acostumbrarse lo más pronto posible porque notaba la mirada de esperanza y alegría cuando le decía "mamá" - **es solo que andar viajando en el tiempo y tratar con 2 Hotarus no es sencillo** \- dijo poniéndose a la par de Michiru para seguir su camino aunque de vez en cuando miraba la mano de Michiru

 **-Me imagino; solo puedo decirte que te tomes las cosas con calma, aun tienes fresco el recuerdo de la otra Hotaru** \- dijo Michiru antes de sentir como Sora sujetaba su mano - **¿Sora?** -

 **-Mis líos amorosos pueden esperar, ahorita quiero disfrutar a mi mamá** \- dijo sonriendo con un leve sonrojo y se sonroja más cuando Michiru besa su mejilla tierna-mente

 **-Bueno, entonces ¿qué deseas hacer hija?** -

 **-Yo...yo...uhm quisiera conseguir otro violín** -

 **-¿Otro?-** pregunta Michiru con curiosidad, viendo que Sora solo se jala el cuello de la camisa - **¿qué ocurrió?-**

- **Yo deje mi violín en el pasado-** Sora suspira mientras mira a Michiru - **quería que Hotaru tuviera un recuerdo de mi y yo quise darle algo significativo, que fuese valioso para mi y se me ocurrió darle el violín que recuerdo fue regalo de mi madre** -

 **-Ya veo** \- Michiru sonríe un poco para que Sora no se sintiera mal - **eso que hiciste significa que Hotaru en verdad fue importante para ti y eso me da gusto, no creas que me voy a enojar contigo por eso** \- dijo tranquilamente a lo que Sora solo asiente con la cabeza - **entonces, vamos a buscar un violín** -

 **-¿Segura?** -

- **Por supuesto, hace años yo te regale ese violín porque vi que tenías curiosidad por aprender** -

 **~ Flashback ~**

 _Michiru estaba esperando a que Haruka llegará a su casa con la pequeña Sora. Era el día en que habían quedado convivir como familia un fin de semana y aunque disfrutaba esos días, el hecho de no estar siempre juntos le hacía pensar que eran una pareja de divorciados que solo convivían por sus hijas pero a la fuerza y no era si, todo era por las malditas tradiciones que la neo reina no se atrevía a romper._

 _Suspira y mira a Aoi que estaba jugando con un pequeño piano de luces lo que llamaba su atención porque no recordaba que Haruka le hubiese enseñado a tocar el piano o algo así aunque si lo pensaba bien pudo ser en una de esas ocasiones en que dejo a Aoi en casa de Haruka y le vio tocar. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando escucha el timbre, así que rápidamente abre la puerta para ver que eran sus otros 2 amores_

 _ **-Amor...** \- iba a decir más cosas Haruka cuando Michiru le interrumpe con un amoroso beso en sus labios para luego separarse y cargar a Sora para darle otro beso pero en su frente - **creo que nos extrañabas** -_

 _ **-Sabes bien que si Haruka-** dijo Michiru al ver a Sora sonreirle - **a ti te extrañe horrores mi vida-**_

 _ **-Mi princesita hermosa-** dijo Haruka al levantar a Aoi del suelo y hacerle mimos al igual que hacía Michiru con Sora._

 _Era claro que la pareja amaba a sus hijas así que cada segundo a su lado era valioso y más porque de alguna manera querían que se sintieran como una verdadera familia. Era complicado pero no imposible_

 _- **Amor** \- Haruka mira a Michiru con curiosidad quien aun cargaba a Sora - **¿alguna vez has tocado el piano delante de Aoi?-**_

 _- **Mmm si, algunas veces ¿por qué?** \- pregunta con curiosidad a lo que Aoi le señala su pianito - **oh ya veo** \- Haruka luego mira a Michiru **-supongo que ha ocurrido lo mismo que con Sora-**_

 _ **-¿Qué cosa?-** la pareja se sienta en el suelo para dejar que sus hijas jugaran a saber que_

 _ **-Pues digamos que cuando solo estoy con Sora suelo escuchar tus discos** \- decía Haruka mientras miraba a sus hijas **-Sora tiene curiosidad por conocer el instrumento que produce tan hermosas melodías** \- Haruka en ese momento se acerca y besa el cuello de Michiru - **lo que si sabe es que es su madre quien produce esa música-**_

 _- **¿Le has dicho de mi?-** Michiru se separa un poco para ver a Haruka fijamente - **sabes que...-**_

 _ **-Ya lo se Michiru pero eso no evitará que le diga a mi hija que esa violinista es la mujer que amo** \- Haruka tomo el rostro de Michiru para besarla suavemente en los labios - **quizás no diga tu nombre pero por lo menos quiero que mi hija sepa que su madre es el ser más maravilloso que he conocido y que no me importa lo que pase, la amo más que nada del mundo** -_

 _- **Haruka...-** Michiru niega con la cabeza antes de besar intensamente a su esposa porque si, en estos momentos Haruka había olvidado el regalo de las Star Lights en casa de la violinista, algo que no le había dicho pero que ahorita no era importante, quizás más tarde le pediría que cambiara ahorita estaba entretenida en estar ahorcajadas sobre Haruka_

 _- **Las niñas...** \- Haruka se separa un poco y estira su cuello para ver a las niñas que seguían jugando_

 _- **Ahora si te acuerdas de ellas...** \- dijo Michiru dando cortos besos en el cuello de Haruka - **vamos a la cama...-**_

 _ **-Pero...-** Haruka ya no dijo nada al sentir una mano de Michiru en su pecho._

 _De alguna manera, llegaron al baño, la cama podía esperar pero el deseo de Michiru no y Haruka era feliz complaciendo a su sirena así que si, dejaron un rato a sus hijas y Michiru, a saber como, logro controlar sus gemidos para que no escucharan o por lo menos para que no se asustarán._

 _- **Eso estuvo...intenso** \- dijo Michiru después de recuperar la respiración y de acomodar su cabello mientras Haruka se limpiaba los los dedos - **Haruka no hagas eso...-** y es que a la rubia se estaba limpiando los dedos con la boca_

 _- **¿Mucha tentación?** \- dice sonriendo y más al ver que Michiru se sonrojaba demasiado pero asentía con la cabeza - **ok, podemos seguir al rato-**_

 _Después de su pequeño encuentro regresaron a la sala solo para ver que sus hijas seguían jugando. Era hora de comer y así lo hicieron, comieron, vieron películas infantiles y a la vez planeaban lo que harían como familia aunque Michiru tenía una idea en su cabeza_

 _- **Espérame amor** \- Michiru se levantó para ir rápidamente a su habitación. Se acerca a su ropero y de la parte de arriba saca un estuche de violín en perfecto estado. Lo toma con cuidado y regresa con su familia - **Haruka** -_

 _- **Dime-** Haruka observa a su esposa y ve lo que llevaba - **¿tocarás?** -_

 _- **Solo para comprobar lo que decías** \- Michiru toma el violín, un violín negro que Haruka no había visto. Aoi y Sora miraron con curiosidad a su madre quien no tardó en tocar su violín, una melodía simple que logro captar más la atención de Sora, quien estira sus manos queriendo alcanzar a su madre o más bien el instrumento - **mi vida** \- Michiru deja de tocar al ver a su hija, así que se pone a su altura y le acerca el instrumento - **¿te gusta?** \- le pregunta suavemente, observando que la mirada de Sora estaba fija en el violín pero había alcanzado a mover su cabeza de forma afirmativa_

 _- **Gustar...** \- con cuidado lo toma y solo lo abraza para ver a Michiru y sonreír inocentemente _

**~ Fin Flashback ~**

 **-Así fue como llegó el violín a tus manos** -

- **¿Cuándo lo compraste?** \- pregunta Sora con duda al ver que Michiru se había sonrojado **-más bien, ¿de que te acordaste?-** pregunta con curiosidad al ver esa expresión en el rostro de su madre

 **-Cuando estaba embarazada, creo que tendría 4 meses de embarazo...digamos que me entro un lapsus de compradora compulsiva, aunque el violín en si era algo que deseaba, quería un instrumento que marcara una parte importante de mi vida** \- decía Michiru mientras miraba al frente, algo que Sora noto en ella es que aunque algo tan simple como caminar, Michiru se veía majestuosa...seguro estaba exagerando pero era porque en verdad admiraba a su madre - **por ejemplo, cuando empece a salir con Haruka conseguí otro violín y cuando nos casamos otro pero el del embarazo fue especial porque fue el primero que compre en color negro-**

- **Ya veo-** dijo Sora pensando un poco

- **Aunque en el fondo siempre desee que tu o Aoi tocarán el violín, ya sea de pasatiempo o como carrera** \- Michiru suspira y Sora la mira - **simplemente no quería hacer lo de mis padres, de imponerme a hacer algo que no quería-**

- **¿Qué lo que paso?** -

- **Querían que administrará empresas o estudiara leyes, cualquier cosa que no estuviese relacionada con las artes con tal de mantener el apellido Kaioh** -

 **-Pero si tus pinturas son famosas y tu música igual, no se en donde podría estar lo malo** \- dijo Sora sin entender a su madre

 **-Eran otros tiempos Sora** \- Michiru se detuvo en una tienda de instrumentos, Sora observa y luego mira a su madre - **vamos a buscarte el mejor violín** -

 **-El que tu escojas será el mejor para mi** \- Sora se estaba conteniendo porque si algo le gustaba era entrar a una tienda de instrumentos pero no quería quedar mal ante Michiru.

Ambas entran a la tienda y Sora se da cuenta que, aunque casi no había personas, las que estaban se emocionaron al ver entrar a Michiru, seguro por ser Lady Neptune pero fue todo lo contrario. Se acercaron a ella a pedirle autógrafos y a decirle varias cosas. ¿Su papá lidio con eso? Bueno, era una figura pública también así que era seguro que si. Lo cierto es que esto era...extraño

 **-Lo siento Sora, vamos a ver que encontramos-** dijo Michiru tomando la mano de su hija para acercarse a ver donde se encontraban exhibidos varios violines.

Sora prestaba atención a Michiru ya que le estaba explicando sobre los violines y cual consideraba el que debía escoger. Su vista alcanza a ver un violín negro

- **Ese, ese quiero** \- dijo señalado el violín negro. Mete su mano para sacar su billetera. Después de todo tenía dinero suficiente para pagarlo pero la mano de Michiru le detuvo - **¿qué pasa?-**

 **-Es mi regalo Sora** -

 **-Pero...** -

- **Invítame un café mejor, además, tienes una cita ¿o no?** -

Sora asiente con la cabeza. Definitivamente tendría que acostumbrase a que Michiru le consintiera. Haruka lo hacía pero con Michiru tendría que darse cuenta de lo amorosa que era.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Hotaru estaba nerviosa y no era para menos, iba a tener una cita que antes no quería pero que después dijo que si con la chica que le gustaba. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Sora le dijo que se verían más tarde pero en ese lapso de tiempo, el pensar en lo que harían, lo que dirían o lo que pasaría acaparaban su mente.

Otra cosa que la tenía alejada de la realidad era el beso que se habían dado. No entendía lo que había pasado en el momento en que sus labios se rosaron

 **-¿Sería un sueño? no, parecía ser un evento que ya sucedió** \- Hotaru pasaba un dedo por sus labios aun con esa intriga de lo que había ocurrido. Necesitaba platicarlo con alguien pero ¿con quién? su mejor amiga no parecía dispuesta a aceptar que estuviera con Sora, es más, hasta podría decir que parecía - **¿celosa? no creo, ella tiene a Helios** \- se dice para si misma mientras se mira al espejo.

Un atuendo sencillo. Mallas color lila y un vestido negro, como solía vestirse antes, eran la elección de ese día. Por alguna razón no quiso exagerar en su atuendo, quería ser ella misma con Sora y creía que al vestirse así sería suficiente aparte de que le recordaba su niñez. Se coloca un poco de labial justo a tiempo cuando el timbre suena por lo que rápidamente se acerca a la puerta para ver que era la chica que estaba ocupando su mente

 **-Hola-** dice Sora sonriendo tímidamente al ver a Hotaru. Bonita sería poco para expresar lo que realmente pensaba pero no quería decir algo inapropiado **-te ves hermosa** \- cuando se da cuenta de lo que dice se sonroja más - **yo...yo-**

 **-Gracias Sora** \- Hotaru también se había sonrojado por lo dicho por Sora pero le gustaba verla sonrojada, podría acostumbrase a eso siempre y cuando las cosas se dieran como esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón - **también te ves bien, no te conocía ese look** -

- **Bueno, es de un violinista que conocí en el pasado** \- y es que Sora llevaba pantalón de mezclilla, una playera roja y un saco negro mientras su pelo seguía igual, en una coleta - **¿te gusta?-**

 **-Me encanta** \- Hotaru sonríe porque ya sabía a quien se refería Sora - **David Garret, es ese violinista ¿verdad?** \- Sora asiente con la cabeza - **muy diferente al estilo de Michiru pero a ti te queda bien-**

- **Gracias** \- sonríe un poco y luego mira a su alrededor - **ahm ¿y ahora?** -

 **-Podríamos caminar y ver a donde llegamos** \- Hotaru sale de su casa y se para junto a Sora - **¿te soy sincera? es mi primera cita** -

 **-¿De verdad? me cuesta creerlo** \- Hotaru había cerrado la puerta

- **Lo es** \- dijo Hotaru al ponerse a un lado de Sora para luego comenzar a caminar. El atardecer no tardaba en empezar así que tendrían mucho tiempo para platicar - **es...bueno, nunca he sido buena en relacionarme con la gente, mi primera amiga y que no me rechazo fue Rini** -

- **¿Por qué alguien te rechazaría? eres noble, lista, hermosa...puedo decir muchas cosas por las cuales cualquiera querría ser tu amiga o amigo** \- dijo Sora ignorando el nombre de Rini porque en verdad no entendía mucho sobre Hotaru

 **-Es complicado, pero te lo puedo contar después** \- dijo Hotaru porque en verdad ahorita no quería tocar ese tema - **la cuestión es que eso de las citas es nuevo para mi-**

Sora no dijo nada por un rato, tenía la sospecha de que Hotaru podría verla como algo más que una amiga y en el fondo lo deseaba pero quería asegurarse de eso, no quería asustarla realmente así que solo caminaron, demasiado cerca. Sora frunce el ceño antes de estirar su dedo meñique hacia la mano izquierda de Hotaru. Tímidamente roza su mano, esperando una reacción de Hotaru solo para darse cuenta de que ella intentaba lo mismo.

Ambas no se miran pero sonríen cuando sus dedos se entrelazan. Siguieron caminando así, tranquilamente y disfrutando del momento hasta que llegaron a una zona comercial

 **-¿Y ahora?-** pregunta Sora para ver a Hotaru quien tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. En algún momento sus manos se habían entrelazado y eso podría explicar el porqué sentía fría la mano de Hotaru, algo aparentemente normal

- **Podríamos comer helado o ver una película** \- ambas optan por los helados. En lo que llegaban y sin decirle a Sora, otra vez tuvo una visión de Sora pero esta vez algo...extraña, porque lo que vio era a la rubia encima de ella, con el pelo cubriendo su rostro. Por eso estaba sonrojada, por la clase de pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

Ya dentro de la heladería, Sora pidió una copa de helado de chocolate blanco con galletas y Hotaru una de fresa. Estando sentadas no sabían por donde comenzar a platicar

 **-Entonces, tu primera cita-** decía Sora mientras jugaba con una servilleta a lo que Hotaru la mira con una ceja alzada, recordando su plática con Rini y que aunque no quería preguntar debía de hacerlo

 **-Si pero tengo entendido que yo no soy tu primera cita-** y al decirlo, dentro de ella se sentía celosa por algo que ni ella entendía del todo

- **¿Eh?** \- Sora deja de jugar y mira a Hotaru - **¿de qué hablas?** -

- **Bueno, hace poco hable con Rini-** decía Hotaru y Sora recordó lo que había hablado con Aoi. Su hermana no estaba tan perdida pero prefirió oír lo que diría Hotaru - **y dijo que habías tenido una relación en el pasado** -

- **Ah...-** Sora observa a Hotaru, parecía tranquila, ofendida tal vez **-¿y te dijo con quién?** \- pregunta un poco molesta porque Rini se estuviera metiendo en donde le llamaban. Mientras esperaba respuesta por parte de Hotaru, en ese instante llevan sus helados

 **-No, no era necesario-** dijo tomando la fresa que había en su helado, fresa que Sora le quita para ponerla en su helado y luego acercarla a Hotaru

 **-Bueno, yo te lo diré** \- Sora acerca la fresa con cuidado la fruta a Hotaru - **con quien anduve fue con tu yo del pasado** -

Sora no supo de donde le había salido el valor para decir con quien había andado antes. Sabía que quería ser honesta con Hotaru y lo único que pensaba que lo mejor era ser lo más sincera posible con la pelinegra, nada ganaba con ocultar cosas y menos algo que había disfrutado.

Por su parte, Hotaru había mordido la fresa pero al escuchar la declaración de Sora se quedo inmóvil ante las palabras de Sora. No la estaba engañando, se veía sincera, sonrojada...apenada tal vez pero era sincera.

- **¿Mi yo del pasado...?** \- pregunta Hotaru sin poder creerlo aun **-¿cómo...?-**

 **-Eh bueno, solo se dio y ahm** \- Sora se puso a jugar con su helado, pensando en lo que debía de decir pero se dio cuenta que no era necesario pensar muchas cosas - **me recordaba a ti y yo le gustaba, las cosas simplemente se dieron** \- y es que si, solo se besaron y después empezaron a salir, nada más. Hotaru se come la fresa y mira a Sora, quería hacer una pregunta que en el fondo esperaba fueran respondidas como ella deseaba.

 **-Sora...yo ¿te gustó?** \- pregunta en voz baja y levemente sonrojada, en verdad esperaba un si o algo.

 **-Mucho...demasiado diría yo** \- dijo tímidamente y mirando sus manos, se había olvidado de su helado porque no se atrevía mirar a Hotaru. Lo malo de estar en un lugar donde el asiento era compartido es que no se fijo en que momento Hotaru se acerco lo suficiente para rozar su pierna - **yo entendería si no te pasa lo mismo...** -

- **Sora, mírame** \- dijo Hotaru suavemente, con toda la valentía reunida en su cuerpo y de lo aprendido con Michiru, espero a que Sora le mirara a los ojos. Cuando lo hace, sabe que ese par de ojos azules serían su perdición así que solo coloca una mano sobre su mejilla para acercarse y besarla suavemente. Le preocupaba que Sora no le fuese a responder el beso pero solo basto un segundo en lo que salía de su sorpresa para que la rubia le correspondiera.

Sora si fue tomada por sorpresa pero reacciono a tiempo, quería demostrarle a Hotaru que lo que decía era sincero; solo quería que le diera una oportunidad. Los labios eran suaves y lo mejor es que sabían a fresa, literalmente por lo que se dejo llevar por el beso el cual solo termino para poder tomar un poco de aire

- **Wow...** \- fue lo único que pudo expresar Sora, más al sentir que la mano de Hotaru seguía en su mejilla

- **También me gustas Sora-** dijo Hotaru tímidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho - **quería decírtelo antes de que te fueras pero no me atreví y creo que fue mejor, no se que hubiera hecho si me confesaba y tu te ibas, no lo se la verdad-**

 **-Creo que estuvo bien-** dijo tomando la mano de Hotaru para poder besar su palma y luego entrelazar sus dedos

 **-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-** pregunta Hotaru porque aunque sabía lo que podrían hacer después de comer el helado, su pregunta iba más allá de lo que harían después - **me preocupa lo que podrían decir Haruka y Michiru** -

 **-¿Significa que tenemos algo?...quiero decir, ¿seríamos pareja?** \- pregunta Sora con duda y más al ver que Hotaru se sonroja de más - **creo que ellos aceptarían lo nuestro, es más, te juro que lo harán, solo es cosa que se acostumbren-**

 **-¿Les has dicho algo?-** pregunta Hotaru y Sora solo come su helado que empezaba a derretirse

- **Eh...¿tal vez?-** Sora deja su helado y vuelve a tomar la mano de Hotaru - **si eso te preocupa podemos no decirles, ellos se darán cuenta de todas formas pero no estaría mal tener nuestra relación en "secreto" porque Aoi sabe que me gustas y ella nos apoya-**

 **-Rini sabe que me gustas pero no esta de acuerdo** \- dijo Hotaru suspirando mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la mano de Sora

- **¿Importa que lo este?** \- pregunta con un toque de molestia. Quizás tendría que decirle a Hotaru la posible molestia que podría tener Rini - **se que es tu mejor amiga, me lo acabas de decir pero si te quiere dejaría que lo intentarás conmigo, te apoyaría-**

 **-Es lo que he pensado-** Hotaru suspira y mira a Sora - **no pensemos en más cosas y mejor disfrutemos de nuestra cita ¿te parece?** \- pregunta tomando su cuchara con helado para acercarla a la boca de Sora, quien se acerca pero Hotaru aparta la cuchara solo para reirse - **no no no, este es mi helado-**

Sora solo hace un puchero antes que logra enternecer a Hotaru quien ahora si le convida de su helado. Estaban nerviosas pero poco a poco se fueron relajando y disfrutaron de su compañía. Aunque había algo que Hotaru no entendía pero que con lo dicho por Sora quizás tuviera relación y lo mejor sería preguntar

 **-¿Ocurre algo?** \- pregunta la rubia cuando estaban saliendo de la heladería y caminaban con dirección al cine pero ahora si tomadas de la mano

 **-Es algo raro que me ha pasado desde que regresaste** \- Sora la mira con curiosidad pero deja que continué - **es...lo que pasa es que cada que tengo contacto contigo tengo una especie de visiones y son...intensas-** Hotaru se muerde el labio inferior por la pregunta que pensaba hacer - **tu y mi versión del pasado...** \- toma un poco de aire y se asegura de que nadie más pasara cerca de ellas para poder hacer la pregunta - **¿hicieron el amor...?-**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Y aquí otro cap, espero les guste y me digan qué es lo que respondera Sora?_

 _Agradesco la paciencia pero se daran cuenta que anduve actualizando otros fics, que les invito los lean c: pero este no esta olvidado, aquí esta._

 _Espero les guste c:_

 _Salu2_


	4. PRIMERA CITA (II)

**~ 3 ~**

Sora quedó igual que el helado que acababa de comer: fría.

De todo lo que le pudo decir y preguntar Hotaru tenía que preguntarle sobre lo que hizo en el pasado. El lugar no era el adecuado para hablar de esos temas pero en verdad quería hacer bien las cosas con ella, no quería decepcionarla. Solo había algo que no lograba entender y ese era el hecho de que Hotaru mencionara algo sobre tener unas visiones

- **¿Visiones?** \- pregunta la rubia en un intento de ganar más tiempo en lo que encontraba la forma de decir lo que había ocurrido en el pasado - **¿puedes contarme?-**

- **Bueno, son de un tipo...-** Hotaru no sabía como explicarse porque le preocupaba lo que pudiese pensar de ella - **sexual...-** dijo un poco apenada pero sabía que debía haber confianza entre ella y Sora más aun cuando la rubia había mostrado ser lo suficientemente madura en algunos temas

 **-Oh...** -

- **¿ Sora?** -

Sora suspira y se rasca la nuca porque realmente no sabía como explicarse luego tenía la mirada de Hotaru que le transmitía confianza así que debería de hablar de una vez y aclarar las cosas con Hotaru, por lo menos a ella si le diría lo que había ocurrido realmente.

- **Bueno, no entiendo mucho sobre eso de que tienes visiones pero supongo que tendré que decirte lo que ocurrió realmente** -

 **~ Flashback ~**

 _Sora estaba disfrutando del beso que estaba compartiendo con Hotaru. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo le estaban pidiendo más que simples besos y caricias pero no quería asustar a Hotaru aunque al parecer ella quería lo mismo porque la mano que tenía libre había comenzado acariciar su cintura por debajo de la ropa. ¿Hotaru tendría experiencia? tenía entendido que no, que Hotaru no tenía experiencia en esos temas ¿podría ser que era su propio cuerpo reaccionando a sus deseos? No sabía como explicarlo._

 _No quería pensar más y mejor se deja llevar por el momento, comenzando a besar el cuello de la pelinegra y sin saber como, había logrado dejar a Hotaru debajo de ella. Ambas se miran en búsqueda de cualquier duda pero Sora acariciaba un costado del cuerpo de Hotaru_

 _ **-Hotaru...-** Sora se separa para poder mirar a los ojos de la pelinegra **-¿estás bien?-** pregunta al ver algo de duda en el rostro de la pelinegra. Solo puede acariciar su mejilla suavemente para luego besarla suavemente._

 _ **-Solo...solo no se como hacerlo** \- dijo tímidamente la pelinegra y Sora al verla solo besa su frente suavemente_

 _- **Yo tampoco se...** -_

 _ **-Aprenderemos juntas entonces...-** Hotaru vuelve a besar a Sora, esta vez sin dudas aunque si con algo de temor de que sus padres fueran a escuchar pero eso lo estaba haciendo más emocionante y sin embargo, Sora aun veía dudas en Hotaru_

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre?** \- _

_- **Aunque deseo hacerlo contigo hay algo que me impide hacerlo** \- dice Hotaru mientras acaricia la mejilla de Sora suavemente _

_**-¿Qué es?** -_

 _ **-Solo soy un reemplazo Sora, tu cuerpo, aunque reacciona ante mis caricias, tu corazón a quien desea es a otra, a mi versión de tu época** \- Sora abre los ojos con sorpresa_

 _ **-Pero Hotaru, yo...** \- _

_Hotaru silencia a Sora con un tierno beso para que no dijera más en esos momentos_

 ** _~ Fin Flashback~_**

Sora desvía la mirada por la pena que sentía en esos momentos mientras que Hotaru estaba sonrojada. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza pero ahora entendía el motivo de esa sensación tan...placentera al imaginar tener a Sora en ciertas posiciones o bueno, no era imaginación sino como recuerdos, si es que así se le podía decir en esos momentos.

- **Entonces tu...** \- Hotaru no sabía si debía de preguntar porque era algo privado de Sora

 **-No...no lo hicimos** -

Sora suspira porque esos temas no eran tan fáciles de hablar, menos en la calle, pero quería ser sincera con Hotaru, apenas lograba entender lo que la versión del pasado le había querido decir. Mira de nuevo a Hotaru quien estaba observando cada detalle de Sora

 **-Gracias por decirme, significa mucho para mi** -

- **Supongo que en una relación la confianza es lo más importante** \- Sora toma una mano de Hotaru y besa sus nudillos mientras la mira - **realmente te quiero, quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo** \- Hotaru solo se acerca y la besa suavemente sin soltar su mano

 **-También te quiero** \- Hotaru solo se había separado un poco para poder decirle lo que sentía para luego volver a besarla.

Hotaru se sentía feliz, liberada, no sabía como explicar las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento pero quería disfrutarlo, dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Lo que sentía por Sora había comenzando como simple curiosidad, tenía algo que lograba llamar su atención que después se volvió en algo más. Definitivamente era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien, se había dado cuenta que quería algo más con su "hermana" y fue algo que tuvo que contener por creer que lo que sentía era por el hecho de que Sora estaba mal, ¿quería protegerla por creer que Sora lo necesitaba? No, Sora había demostrado poder valerse por su cuenta y quizás, si era honesta, fue eso lo que le atrajo aparte de ver el cambio que estaba sufriendo como cualquier adolescente.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, con la chica a la que había jurado cuidar y proteger, a la que quería más que una hermana. Nunca pensó que llegase a ser el interés de alguien, nunca se imagino que Sora la vería con los mismos ojos con que ella le miraba y ahora estaba entre sus brazos, compartiendo pequeños besos durante su primera cita, un hecho que Hotaru se negaba a tener.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Aoi se encontraba con Haruka, observando el motor de uno de los autos que usaba Haruka

 **-¿En verdad quieres ayudarme?** \- pregunta Haruka con curiosidad al ver a Aoi observando el motor del auto

 **-Si, tampoco es que puedas hacer mucho, según mamá tienes prohibido los trabajos de este tipo** \- Aoi se había amarrado el pelo, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón. Quería aprovechar este momento para pasar más tiempo con su padre y que mejor con los autos, que de alguna forma también le llamaban la atención - **¿sabes? aun no logro entender cómo le hacían para verse durante estos años, para mantener su relación de esa forma** -

 **-De alguna forma el estar separados servía para aumentar los deseos de vernos** \- Haruka sonríe levemente al recordar una de sus tantas visitas en la que Michiru, por así decirlo, le exigió cambiar su cuerpo por un rato. No es que a Haruka le molestara, al contrario, le gustaba experimentar y más cuando lograba sacar de sus casillas a su amada - **aunque si es difícil el no poder despertar y ver a tu lado a la persona que amas o por lo menos saber que compartieron la noche y al otro día estaría ahí, preparando el desayuno perfecto** -

 **-Amas mucho a mamá ¿verdad?** -

 **-Como no tienes idea** \- Haruka suspira mientras se sienta en el lado del conductor - **2 veces, 2 veces he estado a punto de perder a tu madre aunque la primera vez solo sirvió para aceptar y darme cuenta del amor que sentía por ella pero el cual rechazaba por miedo** -

 **-¿Miedo?** -

- **Eramos jóvenes, teníamos visiones del fin del mundo, nuestras carreras apenas iniciaban...muchas cosas que para alguien con 16 años es...abrumador si le quieres decir así** \- Haruka trata de encender el auto pero nada -aparte, tu madre se había vuelto en mi acosadora número 1-

- **Parece ser la batería...** \- Aoi le hace señas a Haruka de que vuelva a encender el auto -no imagino a mi madre como acosadora, aunque ya me platico algo- dice observando el movimiento o lo que se suponía debía moverse de la batería - **son los cables...** -

- **Seguro te dijo que apareció en una carrera de atletismo, me coqueteo y me pidió ser su modelo, aparecía como Sailor Neptune en mis sueños, en una cena en un yate de lujo y en otra carrera pero ahora de autos** \- Haruka baja del auto para buscar las herramientas necesarias

 **-Oh...bueno, creo que omitió ciertos detalles** -

- **Lastime mucho a tu madre en ese entonces, por poco y hago que perdiera su carrera por protegerme ante mi necedad de fingir que nada ocurría, por querer negar mi destino como sailor** -

Aoi asiente cuando ve a Haruka a su lado con lo que iban a usar para tratar de componer el auto. Aoi sabía que su padre era reservado en algunas cosas, eso se lo había dicho Michiru y pensaba respetar eso aunque ya vería la forma de irle sacando más información sobre su vida y ver si era igual de...bueno, si tenía el mismo comportamiento de su madre sobre su relación.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Hotaru y Sora habían optado por ver una película de terror. Según Sora, no se iba asustar, por parte de Hotaru, eran del tipo de películas que le gustaban así que no habría problema.

Compraron palomitas, sodas y dulces, cosa que llamo la atención de Sora al recordar que la primera salida que tuvo con Hotaru del pasado habían comprado varios dulces. Con las manos ocupadas, buscan sus asientos y solo se sientan a esperar

- **Entonces ¿tu me vas a cuidar?** \- pregunta Hotaru mientras come una palomita y Sora solo recarga su frente en su hombro

- **Si, para que no tengas pesadillas en la noche-** dice sonriendo antes de alzar su rostro y recibir un palomita en sus labios

 **-Que valiente eres-** sonríe antes de darle un corto beso en sus labios.

La película que vieron: El exorcista. Resultado: Hotaru sujetaba la mano de una Sora que no sabía que estaba viendo. A pesar de ser una película vieja había logrado que Sora se sintiera incomoda, pero de momento no dijo nada pero para Hotaru era evidente, si no le asusto, por lo menos logro incomodarle así que busco la forma de despejar la mente de su novia...¿Novia?

 **-¿Eso veían antes?** \- pregunta Sora mientras caminaba con Hotaru quien había abrazado a Sora por la cintura y la rubia solo la rodeaba con un brazo por sus hombros

- **Si, fue una novedad en su tiempo, supongo** \- Hotaru se detiene para luego separarse y mirar a Sora - **¿te dio miedo?** -

- **Eh no, solo es algo...chocante-** Sora suspira y sonríe un poco **-¿se nota mucho?** -

- **Quizás el ligero apretón a mi mano lo hizo muy notorio-** le da un corto beso en sus labios, notando que poco a poco las muestras de cariño se estaban volviendo más normales de demostrar, comenzaba a gustarle darle pequeñas muestras de afecto como caricias y sobre todo besos - **¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora?-**

- **No es tan tarde, podemos caminar si quieres y luego cenar** -

 **-¿Tienes hambre?** \- pregunta con curiosidad al volver al sentir la mano de Sora sobre la suya

- **Algo** \- se sonroja un poco, gesto que enternece a Hotaru - **¿qué te parece la idea?-**

Hotaru asiente con la cabeza y la joven pareja va a buscar algo de cenar. Ambas estaban sorprendidas por la forma en que se estaba dando su relación, sobre como las cosas entre ellas 2 se sentían tan normales que la timidez que había desde un principio técnicamente había desaparecido.

 **-¿Te imaginabas estar así?** \- preguntaba Hotaru mientras caminaba con Sora, ambas tomadas de la mano. Ya habían cenado y ya era hora de volver cada quien a su casa

 **-La verdad si pero no pensaba mucho en eso porque no sabía lo que sería de mi-** Hotaru mira a Sora y se acerca a abrazarla **-pero ahora estoy bien y ya no tendré que preocuparte con mi salud-**

Hotaru iba a decir algo cuando a lo lejos alcanza a ver a un grupo de chicas, identificando rápidamente a Rini como la líder del grupo. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que se trataba de Rini y el cuarteto Amazonas quienes se podría decir que eran las scouts actuales.

- **Ven** \- dice Hotaru tomando la mano de Sora para meterla en una pequeña tienda de peluches **-oh, esto no lo esperaba** \- Sora mira el lugar y encuentra un peluche de perro akita

- **Hotaru...-** la nombrada se gira y ve el peluche que estaba sosteniendo Sora, el cual acerca para juntar la nariz del peluche con los labios de Hotaru - **un beso,por favor-**

- **¿Solo uno?** \- pregunta con una sonrisa al tomar el peluche para luego besar a Sora suavemente. Sora la abraza por la cintura y podría asegurar que en la mente de Hotaru, la idea de una posible adicción a sus labios comenzaba a formarse porque en el caso de Sora, estaba claro, le encantaba besar a la pelinegra y más por la sensación que le provocaba cada que lo hacía.

Sin darse cuenta, el grupo de amigas pasaba afuera de la tienda

- **Anda dinos, que hiciste mientras nosotras no estábamos** \- decía una chica de pelo verde

 **-Recuerdo que estabas con la hija de Uranus, ¿Sora? si, ese era su nombre-** decía otra de pelo color celeste

 **-Chicas chicas, solo estuve con ella porque estaba mal y de hacer, viaje al pasado con ella** \- dijo un poco sonrojada - **a final de cuentas regrese antes pero ella esta bien que es lo que importa-**

- **¿Paso algo más entre ustedes?** \- pregunta otra de las chicas con pelo rosado, un poco más oscuro que el de Rini - **digo, escuchamos que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas-**

Rini en ese momento recordó las cosas que había pasado con Sora, las sonrisas y miradas amables que le dirigía y que ella en un segundo las perdió. Sora solo la veía como Rini, una chica normal y nada más, pero ella y su orgullo de princesa le habían recordado que Sora era una guardiana. Lo había pensado por mucho tiempo y se daba cuenta de que sus palabras habían hecho más daño del que había pensado.

¿Cómo podría decirle a Sora que no la veía como una guardiana? ¿cómo decirle que la quería devuelta como una amiga? ¿cómo decirle...que se sentía atraída por la rubia?

 **-Chicas, esto debe quedar entre nosotras, ¿de acuerdo?** \- las 4 chicas solo asienten con la cabeza, Rini sabía que lo que iba a decir podría confundirlas pero necesitaba contarle a alguien y sabía que ellas 4 podrían ser las más discretas en esos asuntos. Era una lastima que no pudiera decirle a Hotaru porque anteriormente había "discutido" con ella por la posible relación que pudiera tener con Sora - **bien...es...bueno, de alguna manera si paso algo entre las 2** \- empezó a decir la princesa **-yo ni siquiera se como ocurrió, quizás fue la cercanía pero de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando** \- no pudo evitar en ese momento el sonrojarse al recordar el beso que habían compartido - **fue solo una vez pero ese beso ha significado mucho para mi-**

 **-Pero...** \- comienza la de pelo verde al ver que su princesa bajaba la mirada

- **Recordé que Helios vendrá a ver a mis padres y a mi, le comenté a Sora sobre eso, se molesto al igual que yo al verla enojada por lo de Helios y al final termine de recordarle que solo era una guardiana** -

- **Así que terminaste algo que ni siquiera empezó** \- dijo una peliroja, que por alguna razón miraba una tienda en particular - **si me lo dijeras a mi, seguramente trataría de olvidar lo que ocurrió-**

- **Y luego esta Hotaru, ella me confeso que siente algo por Sora y el solo hecho de pensar que entre ellas pueda existir algo esta logrando que sienta celos-**

- **¿Ves Ves?-**

- **¿Qué ocurre Jun Jun?-**

 **-¿Qué tanto miras?-** pregunta Jun Jun con curiosidad

 **-Solo pensaba-** Ves Ves mira a Rini y niega con la cabeza - **se supone que a ti te gusta Helios, tu quieres a Helios así que supongo que lo lógico es que lo que sientas por Sora es pura confusión-**

 **-¿No estas siendo muy dura Ves Ves?** -

 **-Para nada Cere Cere, solo digo lo que pienso y además, es probable que Sora si quiera a Hotaru, igual y Rini fue una confusión-** dijo seriamente antes de ver a su princesa - **¿lo has pensado?** -

 **-Puede que sora si quiera con Rini** \- dice Para Para

 **-De todas formas, aunque llegara a darse una posible relación entre las 2 esta sería mal vista-** suspira Rini mientras sigue su camino **-todo porque es mi guardiana y bueno, el otro motivo es que hay que dar una heredera para la Luna y es evidente que Sora jamás podrá cumplir ese requisito** -

El cuarteto solo mira a su princesa y deciden seguirla, tenían pensado ir al cine y hacer compras, cualquier cosa que lograra despejar la mente de su princesa. Sin embargo, una de las guardianas agradecía lo que estaba pasando, Ves Ves había visto en una tienda a la persona que estaba alterando las emociones de su princesa en compañía de la que se supone es su hermana, en una situación algo...romántica.

Y volviendo con la pareja.

Sora había terminado por comprar el peluche para Hotaru, pensando que sería una bonita forma de que Hotaru la recordará y por su parte, Hotaru se había sonrojado por las atenciones que recibía por parte de Sora que habían servido para olvidar que cerca andaba Rini y compañía.

Sinceramente el tener que esconderse era molesto, apenas era su primera cita, apenas estaban empezado su relación y tenía que actuar de esa forma pero hasta cierto punto era interesante, le daba un toque especial a lo que estaban teniendo.

Quizás, tendría que hablar pronto con Sora sobre su pasado si quería que su relación funcionará mejor.

Momentos más tarde y después de dejar a Hotaru en su casa, Sora regreso a la casa de sus padres. Aun le costaba asimilar que también era su casa, su hogar pero por lo menos ahora llegaba a una casa donde había gente esperando por ella. Y literal, cuando entro a la casa, en la sala estaban su hermana, Haruka y Michiru

 **-Ahm ¿ya llegué?-** dice al ver cierta seriedad en sus padres

 **-Entonces, ¿qué dijo Hotaru?-** pregunta Michiru ante la mirada de su hermana y su padre

 **-Bueno...** \- Sora se rasca la nuca un poco nerviosa pero en su rostro aparece una gran sonrisa - **¡dijo que si!** -

 **-¡SIII!** \- Aoi y Haruka gritaron emocionados por saber que ahora, Hotaru y Sora eran pareja

 **-Espera, ¿estas de acuerdo papá?-**

 **-Sora, si Hotaru te hace feliz y tu la haces feliz no puedo pedir más, las quiero a las 2-** Haruka se aclara la garganta - **ahora, aunque seas mi hija tendré que darte ciertos lineamientos que deberás cumplir con Hotaru ¿entendido?** -

 **-¡Si señor!-** Sora se puso firme y saluda militarmente a Haruka para luego sonreír y ser abrazada por Michiru

 **-Estoy feliz por ti mi amor-** Sora se sonroja al escuchar a Michiru - **pero, así como Haruka te dará su lista yo tendré que hacer lo mismo con Hotaru** -

 **-Ah si bueno...¿pueden esperar un poco? Hotaru y yo creemos que es mejor no decir que estamos saliendo, por lo menos no ahorita, es muy temprano y aparte, aun sabe que ustedes saben de lo nuestro** -

- **Oh esto será interesante** \- dijo Aoi sonriendo.

Después de eso, solo se quedaron en la sala para preguntarle a Sora como le había ido y que les contará minuto por minuto como había ido su cita. Si bien Haruka y Michiru estaban felices por su hija Sora, estaban emocionado igual por Hotaru, al fin estaría en una relación y aunque fuese extraño, agradecían que su pareja fuese Sora, no había mejor candidato o candidata para ser su pareja.

Si, todo iba bien, nada podía salir mal.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Ya se que me tarde con este cap, pero aquí esta D:_

 _Espero les guste_

 _Salu2_


	5. Chapter 5

**AVISO!**

Por simple y mera curiosidad (aparte de que me lo sugirieron) pasara mis historias a Wattapad. No dejare fanfiction que fue donde todo comenzó, pero por alguna extraña razón, causa, motivo o circunstancia las historias por esta plataforma han bajado (sea Sailro Moon o Mai Hime etc. No se si lo han notado)

Así que espero contar con su apoyo, por estos días ire pasando las historias a la otra plataforma y bueno a ver que pasa xD El nombre de mi perfil es el mismo que tengo aquí para que puedan buscarme :3 **Persa Uchiha Kaioh**

Salu2


End file.
